prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Zancanelli
www.aetv.com }} Family *Ray Zancanelli's ex-wife - Ex-wife *Theresa - Daughter Biography Background Season 1 Season 2 Appearances *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Season 2 *An Unjust Death *Round Two *Double Down *Cruz Control *Self Help *I Smell Emmy *Ain't Love 50 Grand *SEALd Fate *Freakshow *Served Cold }} Etymology *Ray does mean "decision protector"Meaning of Ray. Trivia *Ray pointed a gun at August Tillman, Oliver Day, Lilah Tompkins, Heather Storrow, Starla Roland, Virgil Downing, Ronald Barnes and Carmen Vega. **Ronald was shot by Ray in the leg. *Ray has captured August Tillman (off-screen before the show), Theodore Bagwell, Joe Ramsey, Lilah Tompkins, Oliver Day, Virgil Downing and Carmen Vega. **Ray has captured the following convicts along with Charlie: Theodore Bagwell and Joe Ramsey. ***Coincidentally, T-Bag is the only convict they captured both. ****T-Bag was a guest star when he first appeared in Prison Break, but all the episodes after that he was a main cast member, and when he appeared in Breakout Kings, he was a guest star for the last time. T-Bag is thus the only former main cast member they captured both. *Ray saiud to Charlie DuChamp that both August Tillman and Christian Beaumont shouldn't be killed, thus sparing their lives. *Ray along with Shea, Lloyd, Julianne and Charlie appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Ray has met all the main characters. *Ray along with Charlie DuChamp appeared in archive footage in the episode Fun with Chemistry. *Ray along with Sean Daniels and Lloyd Lowery knew somebody who escaped from prison. Shea did know Carmen Vega, Ray captured August Tillman prior to the show and Lloyd knew Damien Fontleroy prior to the show. *Rodney Johnson's death marks the first time that Ray saw someone dying on-screen, although his death was off-screen. *Ray's character get's his credit before that of Julianne Simms and after that of Charlie DuChamp in the Breakout Kings openings theme. **In the renewed openings theme, Ray has the first credit, during the death of Charlie DuChamp (although Charlie appears briefly in the renewed opening). *Ray is the only male main character who didn't wear a suitCharlie DuChamp was wearing a suit in the Pilot, Lloyd Lowery was wearing a suit in There are Rules while talking to Carlos Zepeda and Sean Daniels was wearing a suit while talking to Benjamin Funger in Cruz Control.. *Ray along with Charlie are the only characters who captured Theodore Bagwell, but weren't members of the Fox River Eight at all. **T-Bag was first captured by Michael (who's a member of the Fox River 8) and then by the Panamian police, but he was first captured by Michael, so this isn't count. *Ray is the second main character to use a "bad word". Ray said that he "couldn't this shit". The first main character is Charlie DuChamp and the third main character is Julianne Simms. **Coincidentally, they are not criminals at all, while using bad words. *Ray is the only main character who did use 2 different weapons (guns, in this case) in season 1. *Ray Zancanelli was supposed to be named: Graham Weston. If this was his name, he could be family of Roy Weston. *Ray has taken over the office from Charlie and thus being the leader now of the group. *Ray Zancanelli's role as minor leader was taken over by Julianne Simms. This is during the fact that Julianne now puts the pictures of the criminials on the wall, which Ray previously did (Round Two). *During the series, Ray is known for capturing criminials with major kills or major criminial activity. E08291711d59.jpg|Ray along with Charlie DuChamp capturing Theodore Bagwell (The Bag Man). Vlcsnap-2011-05-09-17h51m40s29.png|Ray Zancanelli captures Virgil Downing, a major criminal (Paid in Full). dixon-is-captured-by-ray.jpg|Ray captures Bob Dixon (Double Down) *Ray along with Julianne are the only main characters who weren't temporary removed (as a part of their job in There are Rules), decided to quit, removed or killed. Instead, both Julianne and Ray were getting a higher rank after Charlie ended being dead. *While Damien Fontleroy had made the first murder in season 2 with killing an unnamed prison guard on-screen, Ray killed Damien as last person on-screen who died. *Ironically, after Damien's death, Ray became a fugitive for killing Damien, who was earlier a fugitive. *It's unknown if Ray is indirect responsible for the possible death of Lilah Tompkins. During the scene which pointed a gun at herself, Ray attacked her, and it's unknown if this was fatal or not. Behind the scenes *In the Pilot episode, stunt-doubles were doing the role from Ray Zancanelli. This is confirmed at the official website. Main character images Ray Zancanelli.jpg|Ray during Breakout Kings Season 1. Notes and references External links *Ray Zancanelli on Breakout Kings Wikia *Ray Zancanelli on www.imdb.com See also *Main cast kill count (Breakout Kings) *Ray Zancanelli's office Category:Breakout Kings members Category:Main characters Category:Criminals Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Fathers